


Welcome to the Stockpot Inn

by Qwacker



Series: Sheikah Link AU [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Sheikah Link (Legend of Zelda), Termina (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: The team ends up in Termina and discovers another incarnation of the Hero of Courage.Unfortunately, recruitment does not go as planned.On an unrelated note, Time will never eat at the Stockpot Inn again.
Series: Sheikah Link AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Welcome to the Stockpot Inn

**Author's Note:**

> For those reading God Eater there aren't too many spoilers so it's a relatively safe read.  
> To anyone else, please check part one of the series if you're curious about this Link! :D

Time would be the first to admit he was in a bad mood. They’d landed in new territory the day before which he’d soon recognised as the land of Termina, a place he had long believed to be a creation of Majora dispelled upon the demon’s defeat. So one could understand why he was tense, for lack of better words. They’d set camp for the night and when the morning came left for Clocktown, led by his childhood memories.

There were a few new buildings, and more armed guards than he remembered, something that he ascribed to the passage of time, confirmed when they crossed the path of a teenage Bomber, or rather, were accosted by him.

“Are you guys travellers? I can show you an inn if you’d like! It’s cheap and the food’s pretty good, too!” the boy chattered with a smile that, for some reason, came across as incredibly fake. 

Perhaps because the inn he’d brought them to was the Stockpot Inn. Time distinctly remembers suffering food poisoning due to Anju’s poor cooking skills.

Kim, as he’d introduced himself, kicked the door open with the casualty of a regular squatter and shouted across the room.

“HEY LINK!!! TABLE FOR NINE!!!” and that was the moment Time realised they might just be in the ‘wrong’ Termina.

“Coming!” a  _ very _ familiar voice shouted back, albeit at a lower volume.

Kim left them at the reception, whistling a tune that sent shivers down his spine.

How did he know the Nocturne of Shadow? Before he got a chance to ask, someone waltzed to the reception desk and Time was met with a charming smile on the lips of what might just be his worst nightmare.

“Good morning gentlemen, I’m Link and I’ll be taking care of you today! Meal for nine?” the Fierce Deity asked them, oblivious. Or perhaps he was willingly side-stepping the elephant in the room.

“Please.” Twilight answered in his stead, noticing his stupor but not commenting on it. “It may sound like a strange question but you wouldn’t happen to have the triforce of courage, would you?” he asks as they’re being led to a table.

“Nope.” he pops the ‘p’, unknowingly violently hitting Time over the head with the fact that the Fierce Deity look-alike is in fact a teenager about sixteen years old. Upon a second look he appears to have red eyes rather than white gaping voids. A Sheikah. “You wouldn’t happen to be knights of Hyrule, would you?” He questions back.

“Some of us.” And had he been any less attentive, he would have missed the slight tension in the boy’s shoulders at that information. One look at Warriors shows he’s not the only one to notice.

Link and the bomber boy leave for the kitchen after taking their orders, the latter shooting them a not-quite-as-subtle-as-intended cold stare over his shoulder.

“So I’m not the only one who thought this was weird, right?” Wind is the first to open his mouth.

“That’s because he was lying. Not a good liar either. I mean, he’s even got the…” Legend makes a vague gesture at his face. Right. The Fierce Deity markings. 

“Not to forget,” Warriors adds, “he didn’t seem to like the idea of a knight here.”

“A Hyrulean knight.” Four corrects. “That Kim one was acting very strange too. Link was nervous, but him?”

“He was hostile.” Twilight completes.

“But why? If he’s really one of us what would lead him to fear Hyrule of all things?” 

They never get to debate on it. A luxurious breakfast makes it’s way onto the table and while the others dig in with fervour, a healthy paranoïa of the Stockpot inn’s food prevents him from doing the same despite the mouth watering smell.

“How’s the food?” Link chirps, seeming just a little  _ too  _ relaxed compared to a few minutes ago for his taste. Time reluctantly takes a bite out of a cream filled bun, surprised when it turns out to be comestible. 

“I take it Anju was not the one to cook?” 

That startles a snort out of him. “No, no one of sane mind would let her anywhere near the stove.” the kid laughs and the contrast to the scowling mask of the Fierce Deity is so big Time can’t help but relax.

Until Four’s head thuds into his bowl and Wind follows.

They all pull their swords out in synch, immediately realising something is wrong.

“Aw man, I was hoping you’d eat a little more.” the Sheikah boy pouts. “Not sure that’ll be enough to knock you out, big guy.” 

Legend slumps, barely caught in time by Twilight before Hyrule, Wild and Sky too fall asleep with no one close enough to catch them.

“I knew there was something wrong with that kid.” Warriors manages to slur as he falls to his knees and takes Twilight down with him.

Time feels vaguely drowsy. Not enough to keep him out of the way, however. His sword points towards an unimpressed Link.

“Cute costume. Not sure what you were trying to do with that though. No one is stupid enough to mistake you for me.” he quips. “Did Kim tell you about the Bombers? Jim, Kim, Tim, Nhim, Lin and me. We’re a group that helps people with their problems whenever we can. That includes asshole knights and mercenaries coming here for my head. So.”

The boy takes a seat and gestures for him to do the same, which he does not.

“The soldiers should be right outside waiting for my signal. I’m giving you one minute to convince me not having you locked up until Zelda’s coronation in two years is a good idea.”

With a flick of his wrist, a familiar double curve blade appears in his hands, a clear statement that the soldiers would be the least of their troubles. 

“So start talking.”


End file.
